Life Skip
by Thunderstarwarp
Summary: Mostly about an OC Character but others play a part. Matthew is Cryogenicly frozen for six years! When he wakes up he realizes he is not the oldest anymore and it actually happy about it. Takes place after my prievous fan fictions in my Megaville Series


Life Skip

By: Thunderstarwarp

Matthew's POV  
So here I am, lied down on a comforter yet comfortable bedding (Simply two comforters on top of each other with two pillows and a sheet) on a hard metal floor in the back of a large and also very impressive laboratory created by a young boy named Dexter. I didn't bother to change my clothes…I just want to sleep now! After taking on three Decepticons I can use a good night sleep. Looking over every so often at the time next to me by the one of the million monitors in his lab and other times just looking up at the ceiling.  
For some reason tonight I can't sleep. And amazingly it's not about looking back on my past. I couldn't sleep because of what I have been thinking the last several days. I'm a former United States government agent adolescent who is more than qualified to work in any other U.S. government agency but I willingly choose to stay here, and why? Well that was a simple answer to that. I have grown close to the powerpuffs and Dexter…heck I even have grown a liking to Starscream and Air Strike.  
But the thing was that I'm not really supposed to be living like this. I am supposed to be working in a highly advanced United States government agency and put my talents to good use but I have grown attached here. And the sad part is I'm not can't have a normal life even if wanted too. Since I have no surviving relatives of my family, I am the last of my family's genetic code. But I don't even know how my parents were like or anything. I was too young to remember that. And because I don't have any surviving members who share my genetic code (or DNA), I have to live here in secret.  
One thing I should be grateful for is that I actually succeeded in making sure that the U.S. government and the United Nations to leave me alone for good…unless I decide to become a government agent again. So I out of God knows how many people, I have succeeded in cutting my ties to the government for good unless I decide to reattach them. But I really don't see that coming. Besides being a crime fighter is just as invigorating as a government agent.  
But amazingly I don't think that is what is bothering me. The real thing is that I am fighting along side 4th graders and Transformers. Now granted they are no ordinary kids but still. I'm sixteen years old and the closest thing I have for friends are 10 year olds and a giant robot. The only friend I have that is my age is Sarah who is in France enjoying her time with her family at an attempt to live a normal life among all the other former SCA agents. And I am living in secret inside a massive laboratory in Megaville in the south eastern part of the United States. Even though I am incredibly close to them and see them as my new family I still find it very weird. If I were younger or if they were older it wouldn't be so bad but that wasn't the case. I'm six years older then any of them and nothing can change that.  
I sighed and lied back on my pillow trying to get to sleep once again. Before giving it another attempt I looked at the clock once to see that it was 12:34am. I sighed once again and then turned my head and closed my eyes in order to give another attempt to relax and eventually sleep.  
3rd  
Just as he was about to finally fall a sleep he heard something in the rafters. Instead of growling or getting angry at his futile attempt to get some sleep, he automatically got out of his bedding and grabbed his lightsaber from under his pillow but didn't ignite it. He stood still waiting to hear another noise sounding like a laser echoing through the rafters. Now activating his green lightsaber he walked out of his area and looked up in the rafters waiting for something to happen. He stood in a more open area so he could possibly get the intruder to come out in the open. He just hoped that the intruder wasn't planning to snipe him out with sniper rifle or anything like that. He continued till he eventually stopped in the middle of an open area in the massive laboratory.  
It was quite. Nothing could be heard except for a few light beeps from computers that echoed through the lab and the vibration of Matthew's lightsaber. No more sounds came from the rafters but he was trained to know that meant nothing. So he waited till he got even a slightest clue of what was going on.  
Just then what looked like a white laser came from behind him. He used pulse to enhance his strength and blocked the intruders attack by his arm interlocking with the intruder's arm. The intruder's attack made his arm sting from blocking it.  
He was able to now see the intruder. It was a white long haired girl seemingly to be no older than the powerpuffs, had a similar powerpuff outfit like the others except hers was white, and had white eyes.  
They both backed out taking their arms back and jumped back a few feet. The intruder was hovering in the air as Matthew was keeping his saber ready. Matthew was about to say something but was cut off by seeing the intruder lung toward him with her fist covered in some sort of white energy. He blocked it with his saber and then punched her in the stomach to push her off. She then flew back without touching the floor and fired her laser eyes at him. He attempted to dodge it but the lasers hit his hand and forced him to drop his lightsaber and grab his hand.  
Matthew growled and yelled "Damn! What the hell is your problem?! Who are you? What are you doing here?"  
The intruder landed on the floor and said in an innocent tone "I am Bell."  
Matthew rubbed his hand and said in a confident tone "Oh, yeah. Blossom told me about a rouge white powerpuff by the name of Bell. And I am going to assume you are her."  
"I am…American agent."  
"Indeed, actually former but…wait…exactly how do you know I was once an agent for the United States?" He asked very puzzled.  
Bell's tone of voice changed to a serious with a slight sinister hint in tone saying "My father knows everything there is to be known about you. He saw your abilities and your past by hacking into the American mainframe back during the war."  
He seemed only more puzzled by her response and said "What are you talking about? I don't distinctly remember a rouge powerpuff or whoever your father being in the War in Megaville."  
She then said "We never meet during the war. But you did meet my father's partner in the war."  
"Grievous." Matthew said silently.  
"Correct. We worked along side the droid general in order to find the weaknesses of Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Dexter, and the Autobots. But then we discovered you out of the war learning that there are more enemies than we thought."  
"Oh I'm flattered to see that this American agent is considered a threat to you. But what you are doing here?! Here to take me out or what?" Matthew demanded.  
"Actually…no. I didn't even know you were here until I infiltrated Dexter's Lab." Her voice changed back to its childish innocent tone and continued "I am here to avenge my Susan." Matthew raised a brow more confused than he has been the whole time he was talking to her. But he waited for her to continue as she said "By getting rid of Dexter. But when I saw you and I thought that a little extra credit wouldn't hurt."  
Matthew already knew what was about to happen so he jumped to the side re-acquiring his lightsaber. After he got a hold of it he unleashed the green laser blade once again and fell back into a stance once again. "Alright Bell. You want Dex; you'll have to get through me."  
"I was able to defeat Blossom easily. I don't think you will be much harder." She said in the same innocent tone.  
"Whatever." He said in a flat tone.  
Bell flew toward him with out warning to attack. Matthew jumped to the side and turned back to her getting back into his stance. She flew back at him attempting to punch him. Matthew ducked her attack by doing a backward hand spring then launched his legs pushing her back into the air but she was able to regain control in the air. She then rushed toward him again with a jump kick. He jumped up dodging the attack but the debris from the metal parts of the floor that was broken apart and one hit him the face. Bell snickered as she flew toward him again. Matthew recovered and saw her coming toward him. He swung his lightsaber at her but as soon as she did she disappeared. Then out of nowhere he felt a powerful force hit him the back forcing him to fall over and hit the ground. He turned his head to see Bell hovering in front of him.  
Bell looked at Matthew and said "Well, you were a disappointment-"  
"Indeed!" Matthew yelled cutting her off then getting up using pulse to enhance his speed to his legs and punching her across the face.  
He then turned around and kicked her in the stomach making her fall back a bit. He then grabbed her by the neck lifting her off the ground and pushed her into one of the nearby machines. He then put the lightsaber up to her neck.  
"You are so lucky that this US of A agent is against killing people like this." He pushed the saber closer and said "But if it protects my friends, my country, and me, I believe that it would be more than justified."  
Out of nowhere she fired a small energy blast from her left hand pushing him away from her. She then flew toward him punching him in the stomach hard making him fly back even further. He finally landed on the ground coughed a couple times as he saw her coming toward him. He stood ready for her and swung his lightsaber at her but she disappeared again. She was about to do the same thing but this time Matthew continued to swing the saber and swung it behind him. She backed off but the saber cut the midsection of her clothes but didn't touch her body. He then went behind his back and pulled out his 9mm laser gun and fired the green laser at her and hit her left arm. Blood sprayed from the new inflected wound from the laser.  
Matthew put his gun back behind his back and said "Bell…I am no ordinary US of A agent." He then deactivated his lightsaber and continued "Well I am going to give you two choices…One: You get lost and stay away from Dex, the other powerpuffs, and I, or two: You keep fighting and risk losing your life. It's completely up to you."  
Bell growled grabbing her arm and looking to see Matthew spin his lightsaber with his finger. She wasn't going to admit defeat…especially by a teenager like him. She looked behind him to see what looked like some sort of chamber. It was just a small one that could only fit one person but she couldn't tell what it was for. But in any case, it was one way to get him off her back.  
"Will you make your decision already?! I need to get some sleep!" Matthew yelled irritated.  
Bell then rose and then let go of her arm that was still bleeding and rushed toward him once again with her fist out covered in white energy. He expected this from that start and reactivated his lightsaber pushed his fist out of the way. But Bell did something different. After he pushed Bell's attack away from him she put feet on top of his chest and pushed hard with her super human strength. The push hit him so hard that it forced him into the chamber like she intended dropping his lightsaber.  
As soon as he was inside the door automatically shut closed in the enclosed chamber. He attempted to get out but was stuck. He attempted to break out but failed as a clear gel like chemical surrounded him. Then within seconds…he froze unable to move but he could feel his body 'loosen' for some reason.  
She was about to go do her business with Dexter but she was injured by the former SCA agent. She growled but then smiled in her usual childish innocent way thinking that at least one threat was out of the way. She then flew out and was proud of what she had done.

Dexter awoke in his bed at the sound of an explosion. He opened his lab door behind the bookcase in order to find out what just happened. He just kept on thinking…and in a way hoping it was just Matthew doing his late night training. He ran toward the back of the lab finding evidence of a fight that may have just occurred. A huge crater like hole in the floor, a dent in one of his machines, and his cryogenic freezing chamber's control consoles were destroyed.  
"What in Einstein's ghost happened here?" He asked himself looking around. "Matt! Where are you? What happened here!" He yelled demanding an answer. He then looked by his freezing chamber to see one of Matthew's lighsabers on the ground. He picked it up and turned his head slightly to the side to see someone inside of the chamber. Dexter jumped back in both fear and surprise at the sight that was displayed before him.  
He got back on his feet and walked closer to the chamber to see that it was Matthew himself inside of the chamber. He was very surprised to see this sight.  
----Next morning at about 10:30a.m----  
Dexter and Máquina started to repair the console until Blossom and the others came. When they finally arrived Dexter stopped working and went to explain to them what he found.  
"So what happened now?" Buttercup asked walking who was beside Blossom close to where all the damage was done.  
"I'm not sure exactly what happened but I believe that Matthew was somehow forced into the 'reverse development chamber'."  
Dexter turned to her and sighed and said "We have to repair the machine before he completely undevelopes into nothing.  
Buttercup walked up to Matthew frozen and said "So do you know who did this or…"  
Dexter turned to her and said "No…I'll check the security monitors and we'll see."  
Bubbles looked into it and was already able to see him growing younger inside. Curious she asked "Why did you build this thing anyway?"  
Dexter turned to her and said "I used it for research so I can keep certain things in top condition on things. Originally, it wasn't supposed to work on living things but that just happened it wasn't supposed to work.

Moments later  
All of a sudden Matthew felt heat wave surround him unfreezing him. He was breathing hard and holding his head from a migraine as he saw the door open. He covered his eyes from the light as he walked out of the chamber that imprisoned him. Some residue from the gel that from him was still on him but he was going to worry about that later.  
"He's awake." Said a cheery feminine voice that sounded familiar.  
He walked out and felt everything grew bigger around him.  
"What the heck?" he said tiredly looking around into a very lit room.  
As soon as he looked up he saw Dexter expect…he was at his head level no longer above his. He turned to the Powerpuffs and saw the same thing.  
"How in the- How did- Where is- WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Matthew yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"Congratulations, you are ten years old again." The Dexter said in a sarcastic tone trying imitating Matthew's sarcasm.  
Matthew turned to him and said "Say what? What did Bell push me into? A time machine?"  
"No she forced you into a Reverse Developing Chamber. I wasn't able to stop it until now because Bell destroyed the console."  
The older Blossom looked at him surprised and asked "You don't remember anything about being in there?"  
Matthew turned to her and said "Not really, all I remember is fighting that rogue powerpuff you told me about named Bell. She somehow infiltrated Dexter's Lab and I fought her. She tricked me and pushed into the chamber. It was cold for a second then before I knew it I was being warmed up and seeing myself as a teenager."  
"Well you're back still alive. And that's a good thing."  
With that they explained everything to him that was important. But that was different now since he was now only ten years old. Now he still had his intelligence as before and all this knowledge but he wasn't as fast or as strong as he used to be.  
With that Matthew had to get new clothes and everything so he could go on through life that has just been reversed by six years. Not long after The Powerpuffs left and Dexter went in his room to turn in.  
Matthew sighed looking around him seeing that Dexter's Lab has changed too but it was obvious that it was still his. After awhile he decided to go out to the city to see how everything has changed. After arriving to the city he sat on top of a large building next to a large pole with the American flag on it.  
He leaned on the pole tired and exhausted (He had to jump up there using Pulse and he was now under developed). He sighed once again just wondering how everything has changed. He was now ten again and everything felt so awkward…but at the same time he felt like that was supposed to happen, like it was in God's plan for that to happen. Really it didn't matter to him; he was still alive and kicking.  
He sighed looking up at the large American flag above. His Patriotism hasn't died and he chuckled. He was about to go back down by jumping till he heard what sounded like a laser.  
He turned around and pulled out his 9mm laser gun from behind and aimed it were he heard it. He then saw it was just Buttercup so he put his gun away.  
"Hey, I didn't expect to see you here." Buttercup said as she landed.  
"Hmph, neither did I. What art thou doing here?" Matthew asked in a fake English accent.  
"Just flying around the city at night like I always do." She explained sitting on roof of the building not far from him.  
"Ah." He said flatly just turning to her.  
"Why are you here?"  
"Just looking at the city…that is all." He said in a somewhat depressed tone.  
"Hey what's wrong?"  
"Uh…nothing…nothing at all."  
"Then why do you sound so depressed?"  
"I'm…just confused…but I'll manage to survive."  
Buttercup got up and walked next to him and said "Yeah, I bet it's weird…you know just in a snap you're ten years old again."  
Matthew chuckled and said "Yeah, but I'll manage. Besides I now have six extra years to live now."  
"Well at least this fixes the gab in our team." Buttercup said with a chuckle.  
Matthew turned to her confused and said "What are you talking about?"  
"Now we are all the same age. Now it won't feel so weird seeing a teenager taking orders from a ten year old."  
Matthew laughed at her statement. It was so true. It did feel awkward that he was taking orders from Blossom then. But now that all changed.  
"Well I better head home. The Professor is probably going to be on my case again. Bye" Buttercup said before flying off home.  
Matthew waved to her as she left and started to think about what she said. And then he realized something. The whole gab in age thing was no longer an issue. They were all the same age…and it seemed to clear the weirdness in being friends with them. He is actually happy now to say that he was ten years old.  
"Time to start a new way of life…as a real ten year old in the US of A!


End file.
